In Another Universe
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: You just found me in the wrong universe. That's all. "Are you Jason Grace?" "Do I want to be Jason Grace? Is he in trouble?" He replied innocently. Reyna rolled her eyes. This is going to be a long quarter. Jeyna. Multiverse.


A/N: New one-shot! This was inspired by the passage I found on tumblr. The bold words are from **Maybe In Another Universe, I Deserve You** by Gaby Dunn. It gave me so many Jeyna feels I had to share it with everyone. Please read the bold words while reading the fic. It would make a lot of sense then. Enjoy and review please!

Real life news: Still looking for work but I'm going on a road trip! Time for some soul searching.

What if, in another universe, I deserve you?

 **Hear me out. There's this philosopher from the 1890s named William James, and he coined this theory about "the multiverse" which suggests that a hypothetical set of multiple universes comprises everything that can possibly exist simultaneously.**

Reyna groaned as she pulled off her messenger bag as she entered the chemistry lab. Her fellow chemistry TA nodded to her before they disappeared through the hall to other labs. The junior sighed as she hung her bag on the hook, grabbing the clipboard from the counter. "Jason Grace," Reyna read the name beside hers as she tapped her pen against it. Whoever this guy is, he was five minutes late.

"Ugh, don't have time for this." Reyna murmured as she shrugged off her jacket for a pristine lab coat. Collecting her things, Reyna walked towards the door. Her eyes roamed the page, looking for her lab section when she was nearly hit. The door swung open, surprising the girl who dropped the clipboard. "God damn it!" She swore, sweeping her hair out of her face and looked up.

A very handsome young man stood there, gaping at her, as he held the doorknob tightly. His bright blue eyes stared at her in surprise before he gathered his wits and bent down to pick up her clipboard. Reyna crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. "Are you Jason Grace?"

"Do I want to be Jason Grace? Is he in trouble?" He replied innocently. Reyna rolled her eyes. This is going to be a long quarter.

 **Are you following? The entirety of space, time, matter and energy is all happening at once in different timelines: It's the idea of parallel universes. Right? So okay, let's presume the multiverse is real.** **  
** **Well then, maybe somewhere in those infinite universes is one, or several, where I deserve you.**

"Are you Katie?" A polite deep voice asked Reyna. She looked up from the fancy French menu, narrowing her eyes at the young man in front of her. He wore a soft dark blue button-up with gray jeans. His blond hair was swept out of his blue eyes. A nervous but genuine smile tugged at his lips, curling the white scar above it. Reyna internally frowned because she wasn't Katie.

"Sorry, no. I'm waiting for a Peter." Reyna replied. Her heart fluttered as the man's shoulders slumped in disappointment, taking a seat at the table beside her. The cool evening air caused Reyna's delicate curls to sway, tickling the bare skin of her shoulders. "Are you on a blind date as well?" She asked politely, taking a sip of her water. The silver watch on her left hand faced her. Peter was ten minutes late.

"Yeah, my cousin set me up." The handsome stranger answered as he nodded thanks to the waiter. His eyes roamed over Reyna's form appreciatively before shyly meeting her gaze. "Peter's a lucky man." An unnatural giggle escaped Reyna's lips as she turned away to hide the blush.

"If he doesn't appear in five minutes, Peter will be eat dinner alone." Reyna countered, returning his gaze again. "Thank you for the compliment…"

"Jason," he supplied. Reyna introduced herself when his pocket vibrated. She tried not to look disappointed when she spotted 'Katie' on the screen. Reyna didn't want to sit here while Jason flirted with his date. She was about to stand up when Jason shook his head. "Looks like I'm unlucky. Katie just canceled."

"Eat with me then." The words left Reyna's mouth before she could stop them. A pleasant surprise gleamed in his blue eyes.

"What about Peter?" Jason asked as he stood up, switching to her table.

 _Peter didn't stand a chance when you walked in._ Reyna thought but kept it to herself as she pulled her phone out and texted Peter saying she had a headache. "Peter who?" She said innocently.

 **Maybe there's a universe out there — happening now — where we end up together and when I close my eyes at night, I'm not dreaming the way a normal person would. Instead I'm seeing flashes of our lives in the multiverse. They're not simple dreams because I miss you, right? They're scientific, anachronistic visions.**

Reyna cringed as a ray of sunshine shined in her face. Birds chirped outside of her window. She could hear lawn mowers and water sprinklers joining the sound of a new day. The young woman groaned, not ready for a new day. She rolled over, snuggling against her bedmate.

The scent of soap, fabric softener and male cologne tickled her nose. Reyna blinked and opened her eyes, observing him. Jason slept blissfully, unbothered by the sun and her shifting. His arm wrapped around her waist loosely, hand slipping underneath her tank top warm and comforting against the small of her back. His chin tucked against her shoulder. His warm breath fanned her skin. A stupid grin tugged at his kissable lips.

Reyna grinned; feeling a warm burst of affection bloomed in her chest at the sight of Jason. She sat up, leaning over and covered his lips with hers. She could feel him slowly wake up underneath her when her lips gently caressed his. The arm around her tightened as he eagerly returned her kiss, pulling her over his body. He peppered more butterfly kisses over her cheek and down her slender neck. Jason nibbled lightly, coaxing laughter out of her mouth. Reyna leaned back, gently pushing her hand against Jason's bare chest. "Morning, sunshine." Jason greeted, lips still pressed against her skin.

"Funny because the sun did wake me up." Reyna replied, settling on his broad chest. She drew circles on his chest as Jason stared up at her adoringly. He brushed a lock of her hair out of her face, cupping it gently. The cool feel of his wedding ring pressed against her cheek. "Good morning, Mr. Grace."

"Yes, yes it is a good morning, Mrs. Grace."

 **For instance:** **In this universe, I don't want a family,**

"Reyna," Jason pleaded as his young wife pulled the door of their apartment open and stomped through. He reached out, wrapping his fingers around her wrist to stop her forward motion. She struggled half-heartedly, hiding her face behind a curtain of thick hair. "Reyna, tell me what's wrong." He ordered, loosening his grip slightly. She's been acting odd since Percy told them about Annabeth's pregnancy.

"Jason, I can see how much you want your own son or daughter." Reyna whispered, turning to face him. Her dark eyes were so sad as she looked at Jason like she failed him. Jason wanted to reach out and hold her. She sat down on their tan couch, wrapping her arms around herself. Jason sank down beside her.

"I do, Reyna." Jason admitted, taking her hand in his. "Can you imagine a little girl with your dark hair and my eyes? Or maybe a boy with my mischievous grin and your smarts? Of course I want a family with you, Reyna." Reyna squeezed his hand back with a sad smile tugging at her lips. Jason pressed his lips against her temple. "Why don't you, Reyna?"

"What if I'm a horrible mother?" She whispered in a soft voice.

 **But maybe in another, I'm more of the type to settle down. Maybe there's a universe where you hold my hand while I give birth to our daughter in a white hospital room with pink flowers and fuzzy teddy bears on the window sill. Where we take family vacations and pose for dorky pictures in our neon bathing suits on the sands of a Florida beach. Where we curl up to watch a cheesy movie at the end of a long day in our big, green, suburban house once the kids have fallen asleep.**

Reyna stood at the sink, washing shiny red apples as she looked out the window. The cool water fell through her fingers as a smile tugged at her lips. Ethan, their energetic five-year old, chased their new puppy. The golden retriever lab ran circles around the kid through the green lawn of their backyard. A safe distance away, Naomi and Bianca, Percy's daughter, sat in the grass playing cards and chatting about whatever ten year olds talked about. A loud squeal escaped Naomi's mouth as the dog found her and viciously licked her ears.

"Hey beautiful," a deep voice greeted Reyna as a pair of arms slipped around her waist. A firm chest pressed against her back, warm and steady. She leaned back against him, sliding her hand over his. "We have wonderful children. Must be the good genes." Reyna laughed as Jason kissed her shoulders affectionately.

"They are wonderful. You spoil them ruthlessly." Reyna chastised, twisting in his arms to get a good look of her husband. A light splatter of scruff lined his strong chin. Blue eyes twinkled back at her as he kissed her temple.

"Someone has too." He said against her hair. "Mom's a drill sergeant."

 **Maybe there's a universe where we are middle-aged and taking our child to college and bickering over where to put her dresser or what posters she should hang up. Where you kiss her on the forehead 'goodbye' and we drive home in contented, proud silence, your fingers grazing my knuckles, our wedding rings glistening. Where we both have gray hair and we laugh and smile and hug and drink lemonade on the porch.**

"Now Naomi, don't hesitate to call for anything." Jason said as he hugged his only daughter once more. The tall dark-haired girl laughed as she returned the hug tightly, sharing a look with Reyna over her dad's shoulder. The dark shade of brown were exasperated by her father's attention. "Money, clothes, advice, anything. Alright?"

"Dad, I'll be fine." She reassured him, pulling away to tuck a piece of her long hair out of her face. Naomi Grace looks so much like her mother with her dark silky locks of hair and sharp eyes. She had her father's smile as she pat his arm. "Everything is in my dorm. You helped me put everything in. I thought Mom was the worry wart." Reyna laughed as she smoothed a curl from her daughter's face.

"He just doesn't like the idea of you with all these boys around." Reyna kidded, watching as her daughter's eyes grew wide. Reyna's sharp eyes didn't miss much even with age. She noticed a cute boy who was playing Frisbee with his friends. He was looking intently at her daughter, almost running into a trashcan. Jason wasn't oblivious of the attention as well, glaring at the young man.

"Maybe we should stay one more day." Jason mentioned, eying the kid who turned around quickly. Reyna nudged his shoulder and shoot him a glare. "I'm joking. Ethan's little league game is tomorrow." Naomi frowned at the thought of her little brother. She was going to miss his championship game.

"Give him an extra long hug for me, ok?" Naomi asked, grabbing Reyna into a long hug. She could feel her daughter's arms tremble slightly. She was scared. Reyna nodded her head, kissing Naomi's forehead before pulling away. "I expect a phone call from him."

"I'll remind him. Love you and keep those boys in check, Nao." Reyna replied, pulling Jason towards their rented car. The couple sat there as their only daughter waved to them. Reyna watched as she smiled brightly at them before turning and catching a flying Frisbee. The tall agile girl ran off, throwing the disc through the air, joining the game. Reyna curled her fingers over Jason's hand. "Our baby's grown up now." She whispered.

"Yeah, I want another." Jason said, coaxing a laugh out of Reyna.

"We still have your son." Reyna reminded, leaning back into her seat.

"Oh, so he's my son now?" Jason shot back, exchanging looks with his wife. "I love you."

 **Maybe there's a universe where that's the life I want. Where I don't second guess everything and I'm not afraid of commitment and of the future and of love. Maybe there's a universe without all the noise in my head and the pride that makes me so fiercely independent and the coldness in my heart that I can turn on and off like a security fence.**

Reyna panted as she ran through the clear airport doors. She swore to herself as she stared across the seas of people. How is she going to find one stupid blond idiot? "God… Jason…" She murmured, hopping on one of the many uncomfortable chairs. The tall girl scanned the crowd, ignoring the frantic shouts from a security guard. A head turned at the commotion and a pair of blue eyes met hers. "Jason!"

She bolted, hurdling over the luggage carts and dodging children as she ran towards him. Reyna stopped a few feet away from him, panting as she took in Jason's appearance. He wore casual outfits of jeans and t-shirt. His blond hair pushed out of his blue eyes. A backpack hung off of his shoulder. "Reyna…" He breathed like she was an apparition.

"I'm stubborn." Reyna started, trying to find anything to stop him from stepping onto the plane to New York. "I'm a workaholic and get buried in my work for days. I can hold a grudge and will shut people out if they try to get too close. You know how I am." A little knowing chuckle escaped Jason's lips. He does know how she is. He knows her better than anyone and accepts her. "I don't love easily. Hell, I'm not an easy person to love, Jason. But I love you." Reyna laughed as she shook her head. "I love you, idiot."

 **Maybe there's a universe where I'm the right person for you. Where I adore every nice thing you did for me without starting to resent you. A universe where you actually end up with someone who appreciates you. Where no one becomes a doormat. Where both of us can shed our baggage and curiosity and issues. A universe where we're happy — without wondering if that happiness is some messed-up Jenga game ready to topple at the slightest quiver. A universe where we're comfortable and sure, and we have cats.**

"You're not getting a cat." Reyna ordered as she pulled off her high heels. Jason plopped down besides her, wrapping his arm around her waist. His lips grazed the shell of her ear in a seductive manner. "Oh no," Reyna countered, placing her hand on Jason's chest and gently pushed him away. "You are not trading sex to win this argument. No cats."

"Rey, I deal with your dog. I'm pretty sure Goldie has a personal vendetta against me. He chewed my tennis shoes." Jason replied, sitting behind her and gently rubbing her tense shoulders. Reyna hummed as his fingers kneaded a certain spot. "He's plotting my death. I need protection."

"In a form of a kitty?" Reyna asked, turning and draping her arms around Jason's shoulder. She kissed him deeply as her boyfriend pulled her onto his lap. A sharp bark from the golden retriever distracted the couple. Goldie hopped between the couple, nearly pushing Jason off the bed. "Goldie!" Reyna chastised, bopping the dog's furry head.

"See, if I had a kitty, we'll still be making out." Jason grumbled with a pout. Reyna slapped his arm and didn't try to hide her grin.

 **Maybe there's a universe where we fall asleep next to each other every night like spoons, like two innocent bunnies — my face buried in your neck, hugging your warmth — and we both don't want anything or anybody else. Where we don't want more, we just want each other.**

"Come to bed," Jason pleaded, reaching across the dark sheets of the bed to beckon her. Reyna looked at him, rubbing her eyes underneath her reading glasses. Bed looked so tempting especially with a warm sexy Jason there. The girl pulled her glasses off and shut her laptop before heading over. She slid between the warm comforters. Jason pulled her close, curling his body around hers. "You actually listened for once." Jason whispered against the nape of her neck.

"Shh…" Reyna ordered, turning in his arms and kissed his lips softly before burying her face underneath his chin. She kissed the patch of skin there, inhaling his clean soapy scent. "Sleep." Jason laughed, holding her closer. The young woman listened to the steady beat of his heart and warm breath against her ear, lulling her too much needed sleep.

 **Maybe there's a universe where I don't covet so much all the time and where I'm content and where I don't wonder about picking up and moving to Japan without saying anything to anyone and where at this very juncture, I can just know I'll always want to come home and cook dinner with you.**

"Thank you," Reyna said as she passed her driver the cash. The cabbie wave thanks and drove off, leaving her to look at her modest home. It was like a beacon in the darkness as she dragged her suitcase behind her. The business trip went longer than expected. Reyna was ready to collapse in her bed and curl up with her boyfriend and sleep until Monday. Reyna slipped her key into the lock, opening the door.

The fire alarm beeped loudly, blinking like crazy. Her two dogs ran around the room, barking and yapping, pawing the backdoor viciously. Jason pulled a burnt roasted chicken out of the oven, throwing it in the sink. An adorable panic expression made his handsome face seem boyish. His blue eyes stared at her as a nervous smile tugged at his lips. "Hi Honey… it's not as bad as it looks." Reyna leaned against the door, dissolving in a fit of giggles as the dogs finally noticed her. They jumped and barked eagerly to greet their master.

"Sure," Reyna replied, walking over and pulled Jason in a huge hug. "I missed you."

 **If you think of it all this way, then it's like neither of us did anything wrong.**

Reyna giggled and tried to hide her smile behind her champagne flute as Percy told the story of his mother's reaction once he came home. "I seriously thought she was going to lock me in my room for eight months. Thank god she would at least allow Annabeth visitation rights." Reyna shook her head, forgetting how much she enjoyed the Greek praetor's company.

It is exactly one year since end of the Titan War. Greeks were visiting New Rome to strengthen the bond between the two camps. The Senate room was decorated with white flowers and streamers. Fauns circled the room with trays of food and drinks. Senators and older citizens of New Rome eagerly chatted with their visitors. Centurions and younger campers surrounded the Greek half of the seven heroes, asking about stories and details like little children they really were. A small crowd surrounded Jason, New Rome's lost son.

Like he could feel her eyes, Jason looked up suddenly, meeting her gaze. Reyna quickly turned away, plastering a smile for Percy. Her friend's green eyes narrowed, noticing the subtle exchange. "Reyna…" She shook her head, sipping her champagne, before placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

"If you'll excuse me," she said, nodding goodbye to Percy before leaving the stuffy room.

 **You just found me in the wrong universe. That's all. This is, as they say, the darkest timeline. Everywhere else, nay, "everywhen" else — us in the Civil War, us in Ancient Egypt, us in the swinging '60s — we are happy.**

If the Garden of Bacchus was her favorite outside spot, the Hall of Heroes was Reyna's favorite indoor spot. Located underneath the Senate building, the halls were like a walk through the ages. Multiple murals of Roman demigods and legacies lined the walls. They were crafted by the best artisans of the city, created with tender care to mark these brave men and women's feats in history.

Reyna ran her fingers over the images, feeling their age. Strong men marched into battles, firm in their belief during the Civil War. Valiant medics helped the wounded with bullets flying over their head on the beach of Normandy. Brave men and women served in their own way. All heroes were highlighted in different ways.

Reyna stopped in front of more recent projects. Her heart clenched at the sight of people she recognized. The Krios War wasn't forgiving. They lost many souls during the battles. Reyna reached out, stroking the cheek of an aching familiar face. Felix's handsome face and unwavering green eyes stared back at her. She wished he were here just to have a friend to speak too. A section of the hall was roped off for the Prophecy of Seven.

"I knew you would be here." Reyna wasn't surprised to hear Jason's voice bounce off the walls. She closed her eyes, savoring the sound of his voice, warm and familiar. It's been a whole year since she heard it. Way to long for someone who spent four years with him by her side. The lights of the torch danced over the pane of his profile, accenting his high cheekbones and solid chin. Dressed in a gray suit with a dark blue shirt underneath, Jason was very handsome like a storybook hero. Just not her hero. "Hi."

"Hey," Reyna replied, feeling a pang in her heart as she really looked at him.

 **If this theory holds, well, by the law of averages, there had to be one universe — just this one — where we don't end up together. Here and now just happens to be it. If you think of it this way, nothing is our fault.**

Conversation did not flow easier between them. It was difficult to find that natural rhythm they had years ago. Reyna's shoulders were tensed like she was preparing for a physical blow. Jason nervously clenched and unclenched his fists by his side. It's funny, years ago Jason's presence was soothing to her. They used to sneak into each other's room, discussing anything and nothing throughout the night. The heavy silence was suffocating.

"I hate your theory of multiverses." Jason said suddenly. Reyna stared at Jason's profile for a fraction of a second before she comprehended his words. A laugh escaped her lips, dissolving the nervous tension between the pair. It was a sad one more like a sob. Jason's lips were curled up in a miserable smile. They both knew what which universe this was.

 **So see, that explains everything. We're not together anymore because of the multiverse.** **  
** **Well, isn't that comforting?**

"I hate my theory as well." Reyna confessed, reaching out to touch Jason's hand. His fingers laced around hers and squeezed tightly. She pressed herself to his side, leaning her cheek against the rough material of his suit. Jason leaned his cheek against the top of her head as they stared at the mural of their deceased friends.

 **If you're sad, do like I do and just think of the other 'verses. The ones where I believe in love and where I don't hate myself and where I never feel the need to kamikaze relationships. A universe where we can have nice things. It's helpful, right?**

"Which one is your favorite universe?" Reyna asked as she leaned against the wall. They two sat side-by-side on the cold floor. The sound of the party was muffled from the distance. It was like Reyna and Jason were in their own personal bubble. Jason's gray jacket sat on her bare shoulders like the hug he couldn't give her. Their shoulders touched, a gentle remainder of what they couldn't be.

"There's this one universe." Jason started, smiling to himself as he conjured up a memory. "You're a princess but not your typical princess and I'm your knight." Jason looked at her, brushing his finger against her hand casually. "I'm sworn to protect you and you hate me until you didn't." Reyna faced him as well, smiling at the thought. It sounded like one of those cheesy fantasy stories she secretly loved. It would certain end in a happy ending. "What about you?"

"I like one of the mortal ones." Reyna answered, threading their fingers together. She looked at Jason like she could see into the universe. "A college one where we're partners in some stupid class and constantly complain to each other about the inept professor or who's banging who. Everyone assume we're dating but we're not. The quarter is slowly approaching and stress and all these silly emotions. We kissed for some silly reason."

"So this is our sad ending. The one where we don't end up together." Jason said, reaching up to tug the curl by her cheek. It sprung up and down.

"It has to be. Law of averages." Reyna whispered, slowly standing up. Jason mimicked her movements as Reyna shrugged off his jacket. She pressed it against his chest. "Hey, no more looking sad, alright? Think of those other universes." Jason smiled and nodded his head, pulling her into a hug. Reyna curled into his embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "Love you."

"Love you too." Jason repeated as she pulled away and walked back to real world.

 **Because you could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you.**


End file.
